


Schlaflos

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [102]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Boernes POV, Episode Related, Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, Friendship/Love, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Die Ereignisse in „Erkläre Chimäre“ gehen nicht so spurlos an Boerne vorüber, wie es vielleicht den Anschein hat.>Post in meinem LJ





	Schlaflos

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Angst – wach bleiben müssen – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Rating: P 12  
Genre: Angst, Freundschaft/Liebe  
Handlung: Die Ereignisse in „Erkläre Chimäre“ gehen nicht so spurlos an Boerne vorbei, wie es vielleicht den Anschein hat.  
A/N: Ich habe das Prompt ein bißchen anders ausgelegt, als es vermutlich gedacht war. Aber auf jeden Fall ist es angst geworden…  
Länge: ca. 600 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 40 Minuten

***

Er weiß nicht mehr, die wievielte Nacht das ist, in der schlaflos in seinem Bett liegt. In der er an die Decke starrt, das Licht- und Schattenspiel der vorbeifahrenden Autos beobachtet und krampfhaft versucht, wach zu bleiben. Natürlich könnte er den Rolladen schließen; wenn es im Schlafzimmer dunkel wäre, würde er sofort einschlafen, so übermüdet wie er ist. Er funktioniert überhaupt nur noch, weil er tagsüber immer wieder kurz einnickt. Gestern hat Alberich ihn im Büro geweckt, das erste Mal, daß das passiert ist. Er hat mit dummen Bemerkungen à la Büroschlaf gerechnet, aber merkwürdigerweise hat Alberich gar nichts gesagt. Sie hat ihm nur so einen seltsamen Blick zugeworfen, irgendwie undefinierbar. Als ob sie wüßte … Aber wie sollte sie das wissen? Er hat niemandem davon erzählt. Von den Alpträumen, die ihn überwältigen, sobald er irgendwann im Morgengrauen den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit verliert und doch einschläft.

Sobald ihm die Augen zufallen, sieht er Thiel vor sich, der krampfhaft nach Luft ringt, Todesangst im Blick. Er reißt sie wieder auf, seine Augen, und konzentriert sich auf diesen kleinen Riß in der Tapete, der sich von seinem Bett in die Zimmerecke zieht. Er müßte hier dringend mal wieder neu tapezieren lassen. Und der Putz müßte vermutlich auch ausgebessert werden. Und Thiel liegt nebenan in seinem Bett und schläft, Thiel geht es gut, Thiel lebt, Thiel hat keine Ahnung, welche Angst er um ihn hatte. Thiel hat das ganze vermutlich schon längst wieder vergessen.

Hat er natürlich nicht, das weiß er. So etwas steckt niemand so leicht weg, auch wenn Thiel schon wieder Witze macht und sich immer noch köstlich darüber amüsiert, daß die ganze Aktion ihm nichts eingebracht hat, weil Gustav sein Haus jetzt doch wohltätigen Zwecken vermacht. Er ist ja auch wie immer. Tagsüber. Und wenn ahnt höchstens Alberich mit ihrem verfluchten Scharfsinn, wie es ihm geht. Sie kennt ihn einfach zu gut, das kommt davon, wenn man seit mehr als fünfzehn Jahren jeden Tag zusammenarbeitet. Mit Thiel arbeitet er fast so lange zusammen wie mit Alberich. Aber Thiel kennt ihn nicht wirklich.

Außer daß Thiel ihn kennt, vielleicht besser kennt als irgendein anderer Mensch auf dieser Welt, sogar noch besser als Alberich. Aber das ist nichts, worüber sie reden. Deshalb tut Thiel so, als sei alles beim Alten, und er tut so, als hätte sich nichts verändert. Als wäre Thiel nicht beinahe gestorben in dieser Nacht, vor seinen Augen, ohne daß er hätte helfen können. Denn auch das weiß er – eine Koniotomie, unter diesen Umständen, ohne die richtigen Instrumente und ordentliches Licht, ist eine mehr als riskante Sache. Und wenn derjenige, der den Eingriff durchführt, dann auch noch keine nennenswerte chirurgische Erfahrung und außerdem einen deutlich erhöhten Alkoholpegel aufweist, stehen die Chancen fast schon eins zu eine Million.

Er hätte Thiel umbringen können.

Und deshalb starrt er weiter an die Decke und versucht wach zu bleiben. Auch wenn ihm schon ganz übel ist vor Müdigkeit und helle Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzen. Weil alles besser ist, als diesen Abend wieder und wieder zu erleben, nur daß er anders verläuft als er verlaufen ist: Nämlich so, wie es die Wahrscheinlichkeit nahelegt.

Thiel stirbt.

Auf eine der unzähligen möglichen Arten, die hätten passieren können, die eigentlich sogar hätten passieren müssen. Er entscheidet sich gegen das riskante Manöver und Thiel erstickt vor seinen Augen. Er rennt los, um ein Messer zu holen, und findet Thiel leblos, als er zurückkommt. Er verletzt eines der größeren Blutgefäße und kann die Blutung nicht mehr stoppen. Es geht alles gut bis zum letzten Moment, er führt das Röhrchen ein und glaubt schon, daß er es geschafft hat. Aber Thiels Atmung setzt nicht mehr ein.

Und er stürzt in ein bodenloses, schwarzes Loch, bis er schreiend wieder aufwacht.

* Fin *

... und [hier](https://120-minuten.livejournal.com/1451676.html) gibt es eine Fortsetzung von thots_tochter!


End file.
